


Natasha Romanova

by thegladers



Category: Endgame - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A4 Spoilers, I love Natasha, Possible Endgame Spoilers, Read at Your Own Risk, i tried yall, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegladers/pseuds/thegladers
Summary: a small poem i wrote for natasha tonight. one of my first attempts at poem writing so....dont judge too hardi just rlly love her :,)not explicit endgame spoilers but.... just to be safe





	Natasha Romanova

Natasha Romanova

Created from the fire and thrust 

Into the darkness

You are 

Power

Pain

Beauty

Fear.

You grew in the Red Room

But you are not its product

 

Natasha Romanova

You hold your life in your hands

And though at times

You wish you didn't

You 

Still

Survive.

Over 

And 

Over 

Again you prove yourself

To them and yourself and the world

 

Natasha Romanova

You do not hold evil within

You hold warmth

Kindness

Family

You would do anything

For the people who don’t

Deserve it.

Imagine what you would do for 

Those who are worthy?

 

Natasha Romanova

Keep burning

Do not let them dim your fire 

And light

No matter what they do

Your fight within is what keeps you alive

Stay alive

  
  


You deserve the things

No one is able to give you

Stay here beside me

And rest 

Save your strength

 

You’ll need it. 


End file.
